Races
Humans: Humans are a very expansionist race although not necessarily through aggressive means. Their continual growth in population drives them to build big cities supported by a wide countryside. Location: Human Kingdom - Tandor. Characteristics: They are very versatile and can be good at any class. Exclusive Traits: * Human Spirit: Choose an additional ability every 5 levels. Does not include include levels where an ability can be chosen anyway. (average of 1 extra ability every 7.5 levels) * +2 to all initial attributes. Humans: ELF: Elves are very wise being but also somewhat arrogant. They view most of the other races as somewhat inferior to them. This prejudice makes them an isolationist people, not even uniting themselves under one state. Location: Luminthal elf free cities Characteristics: Wizardly, knowledgeable & fragile. Elves are renowned archers and mages Exclusive traits: * Astral Connection: Elves are born with the power to infuse stones with mana. This can be done once every 2 days. (creates mana gem) * +1 to line of sight * - 2 Initial Constitution, +3 Initial Agility, Spell Power & intelligence Dwarf: Dwarfs are very territorial and somewhat distrusting people. they prefer to build their cities in underground sites, but they tolerate surface buildings. Once a dwarf considers someone a friend they will be very honorable and open to them. Location: Dwarf underground kingdom K'ruzdum. Characteristics: Sturdy people, Dwarfs make excelete fighters. Exclusive traits: * Sturdiness: 1 damage reduction from all sources, +1 reduction per 12 levels. * +3 Initial Strength & Constitution. Naga: This secretive folk is known having hidden agendas whenever they see fit. It is believed they helped the troll warlord T'clek to unite the tribes and attack human settlements. Their Assassins are hired across the to get rid of the most elusive targets. Location: Flank islands Characteristics: Reptilian & perceptive, especially towards enemy weaknesses. Exclusive traits: * Cunning: 40% extra Physical & Magical Crit chance. * Naga's Blood: 50% additional Dmg from cold. * +3 Initial Strength, Perception & Agility . Troll: Of unknown origin even to themselves, trolls are an aggressive and individualistic race. They were once united under a leader named T'clek but were defeated and diminished greatly in numbers by a Human-Vinscian alliance. Location: None Characteristics: Although slow and huge, they have a unique metabolism that helps cure their wounds very fast. Exclusive Traits: * Regeneration: Regenerate health 50% faster than other races * Troll Size: 30% more HP than other races * Metabolism: Consume food 10% faster than other races * +7 Strength & Constitution. -2 Perception & Intelligence. Otwok: the Otwoks are an ancient race, some say as old as the gods. They don't usually meddle in the affairs of other races unless threaten either in the present or in the foreseeable future. Location: Tumtar woods Characteristics: They are plant like, very intelligent & wise, although not so agile. Exclusive traits: * Photosynthesis: Consume 75% less food than other races * Otwok's Blood: immune to poison * Wooden Body: +50% fire vulnerability * +4 Initial Spell Power, Intelligence & Constitution. -4 Initial Agility. Vinscians: The Vinscians or cat-folk as called by other races, are a somewhat individualistic race. On the other side their intelligence allows them to know when to makes friends as well as enemies. They are known across the world for their fast reflexes. Location: Prunsen Desert Characteristics: They are incredibly fast and nimble, making a very dangerous foe if properly trained. Exclusive Traits: * Swiftness: 12% faster than other races * +4 Initial Perception & Agility, +2 Initial Intelligence.